Enjoy the Silence
by Angel of the Shadow's Fire
Summary: Nothing in this world happens on accident. Tatsuko has grown up with Shizuo and has a past showered in dark secrets. She is Izaya's obsession and his wanted possession, but she wants nothing to do with all of the issues that reside within the place she loves, Ikebukuro. Izaya x Tatsuko (OC) Shizuo x Kanoki (OC)
1. Come crashing in, Into my little world

**Author's Notes~: Okay, so I don't write in first often, so bare with me while I get this whole story going. My sister is writing a story that involves this main character as well, but her character is introduced in a later chapter. Yes... there are three Ocs... sorry if you hate that. Chapter One is by FAR the most dramatic and Mary-Sue like. I actually hate Mary-Sueness... but well the first chapter is rough and it's just a foundation. The rest of the story is going to be better I promise! Thank you for reading. Please Follow and Review! Even mean reviews make me happy.**

"Bukuro." Muttering beneath my breath, I collected my thoughts and tried to keep myself level headed. Green eyes looked around the area, scanning the streets carefully, as if there was something evil that could pop out from any corner. So many memories were trapped in the streets lamps and laced in the brick walls.

"_In this city, nothing ever happens by coincidence." I looked to my blonde haired friend. "I am going to leave for a while, I don't want to be a part of these stupid gang wars." _

_Shizuo took a long drag on his cigarette and then spoke. "Do what you have to do, but make sure you keep in touch. Kanoki will miss you, and I will too."_

"_I know... just, make sure that Shinra and Celty are doing well; and make sure that Tom is getting all of that debt collected." A smile pulled onto my lips and then I wrapped my arms around Shizuo, hugging him tightly before picking up my stuff. "Sayonara, Ikebukuro. Please, take good care of Shizuo." The soft whisper was hopefully enough. My walk to the train was quiet and sad, I wasn't even returning to Shinjuku... I was going to hide in the country side and avoid any of this mess._

"It's been what, a year?" I was holding the red flip phone with my shoulder.

"About," The gruff voice of the other end belonged to Shizuo Heiwajima. "Tatsuko, are you sure you don't want to come stay with Kanoki and me?"

Shuddering some at the thought of staying with the couple of many years, she nodded and responded fast. "Yes, I am absolutely certain. I have a place to stay, don't worry." Pressing my voice to be as sweet and convincing as I could, a smile tugged at my lips. "I'll talk to you later, Shizu, okay?"

"Okay."

The line went dead and I put away my phone.

_I walked towards the sound of crashing and yelling. That was a sign that my friend was in a bad mood. I had known Shizuo since elementary school, and for quite some time he had been this way._

"_Shizu-chan! Stop it!" Kanoki was tugging at his arm, making him stop and look at the mess of rubble._

"_Kanoki! Shizuo!" I called as I walked towards the brunette and the red head. "What's going on?"_

_Shizuo looked down, and held his arm. "I did it again." He muttered._

_The group quiet and the silence was only broken by the sound of the railroad crossing beats._

"_Don't be so upset about it. Shizuo, you are amazing, this is who you are. Yes, I think you need to learn not to flip out, but I think that being ashamed of this is wrong." I meant every word I said to him and as Kanoki and I helped him to the hospital, all I could do was smile. _

I'm a boring girl, I'm nothing special in the slightest. I grew up in Ikebukuro, and spent my days with my friends. I went to school with Shizuo my whole life, he was my closest friend and the one person I could trust my life with. Some might say that I picked the wrong friends, took the wrong steps and that's why I'm in the situation I am, but I don't want to believe that. There is one single person who I can blame for all of my problems, and if I hadn't been so close with Shizuo I might not have ever met him.

With a sigh falling from my lips, I picked up the key to my hotel room. I hadn't been here in just over a year, and as I had heard, my trouble hadn't either. So, I decided it was about time to come home and see Shinra, Shizuo and Kanoki.

I had the sudden want and need to call Shizuo, but he didn't pickup, which probably meant he was working. It wasn't terribly late, so it wasn't a huge shock that he was working; but I wanted to talk to him. The sun wasn't down just yet and I decided that it would be best to just drop my stuff into the hotel room and then go get some sushi... it had been a while since I had Russian Sushi.

Putting the key into the lock, I turned it and then pushed to door open.

"Welcome home," A far too happy and playful voice hit my ears like a gun shot. "Tatsu-chan."

I turned around fast not even taking a second to look at who it was, I didn't need to look.

_Looking to the knocked out people and the rubble everywhere, I couldn't think straight about much other than the fact that something felt off, it felt just wrong, like a sickening clench in your stomach. The sound of laughing made the me turn fast, seeing mahogany eyes that flipped between Shizuo and me. _

"_Meet Izaya Orihara..." _

_What ever else Shinra said, it was recognized at all, I was too busy staring at the strange teen who was looking at me like I was some kind of new game. He gave Shizuo that same look, which upset me more than could ever be expressed in words._

My wrist was caught and I was pulled back into a man with the familiar scent of coconut."Are you really going to leave after I went through all the trouble coming here." He pulled me into his chest. "I took time out of my day to come see you."

"Let go.." The two words came out in a growl. Not even in Ikebukuro for a full day and I just had to find this asshole again. "I thought that you were in Shinjuku, Izaya Orihara."

"Well I _was _in Shinjuku." His smirk made me want to kill him, well, his presence itself makes me want to kill him.

"You were in Shinjuku... but they you decided to be an asshole and show up here where nobody wants you." I thrashed about in his arms and then hissed as he shut the door with his foot.

"I took time out of my day to come and see you..." He spun me around and pulled me to look into his eyes, those awful mahogany eyes. "I just had to come see my beautiful Tatsu-chan.~"

To say I was upset wouldn't be right, but to say I was happy would be dead wrong. I found him so repulsive... I have since the moment I met him and it doesn't matter how many times he insists otherwise, he will never mean anything to me.

_I was seated on Shizuo's desk, Kanoki was in his lap and Shinra was leaning against one side of it. This wasn't uncommon, the four of us, we were close after all. _

"_Shizuo..." I was feeling upset and disturbed when I looked at Shizuo. "You don't think that... he'll... be around today?" Only knowing the weirdo for a week, I had found him to be utterly disgusting. Shizuo couldn't protect me from him because he was too busy dealing with all the damn gangs after him, and Shinra frankly didn't give a damn... that or he thought it was funny. _

"_Ow!" Kanoki let out an eep of pain as Shizuo held her tighter._

"_Sorry," He muttered. "That flea better not show up... he'll regret it."_

_Shinra finally decided to chime in. "Oh, is Izaya giving you trouble Tatsuko?" The book he held was shut and his brown eyes were focused on the dark haired girl._

_Through clenched teeth my next words came out. "You could say that..." _

"_Hello!~" That familiar ring was enough to make Kanoki eep in pain again and Shizuo growl. I flinched and reached for the perfume I had in my pocket. _

"_Good afternoon, Izaya, were classes good?" Friendly as ever was that four eyed freak._

"_I don't know." He smirked and then looked past Shinra to me. "Anywho~ I'm here for something."_

_Before anything could be done or anyone could react the wicked fast teen had the slender wrist that was connected to my arm and was tugging the me down the hall. Locating a closet, he pushed me in and then shut the door. _

"_What the hell?! Let me the fuck out!" I moved to get to the door that was behind him, but found myself in his chest, coconut hitting my nose and filling her senses. _

"_Aw." A pout pulled onto his lips and he made his voice sound hurt. "I just wanted to get to know you better, Tatsu-chan." _

"_I don't want to get to know you... Orihara." One of my hands moved from where it had been, which much to my distaste were on his chest, and slid it into the pocket of his black jacket. "I truth is... I don't have to get to know you... because I hate you already." Locating his switchblade I pulled it out and flipped it open, pressing the tip up against the small of his back. "Now remove your arms from around my body or I swear to god I will just stab you and run."_

"_Violence~" He chuckled and pulled me in closer, smashing me into him and keeping me there. "I think it would be in your best interest to put that back where you found it. I let you take it because I wanted to see what you would do, and you didn't disappoint me, but, it is still mine and I hate it when my things are taken without permission."_

"_I don't like it when people touch me." I retorted flatly._

"_Hmm, we'll work on that.~" I could just hear the grin on his lips. _

_As much as I didn't want to, I removed the knife from where I held it and flipped it shut, placing it back into his pocket and then trying to get free again. "Shizuo is going to be looking for me, and if you keep me in here any longer than I'm going to scream and if I'm screaming than Shizuo will-"_

_My words were silenced as I was pushed up against the wall and he held me in place with his hips, pressing them to mine and sandwiching me between his slender form and the wall. _

"_You have quite the mouth, Tatsu-chan." He chuckled again, that damn chuckle that made me want to grab the thing nearest to me and bash his skull with it. "But, right now, I need you to be quiet."_

_I opened my mouth to argue, but his lips smashed over mine and I suppressed tears as flashbacks of my younger years attacked my mind... I was going to be treated like an object again, and in that moment I couldn't fight back, all I could do was try not to cry._

The door was shut and I was pressed up against the counter hands pinned down onto the surface. "You don't look so happy to see me..." His breath was on my neck, leaving a heat that was beyond upsetting and unnerving. "I came all with way to see my lovely girlfriend," Nipping ever so lightly along my skin, his lips almost didn't touch me. "The lovely girlfriend who ran away when I was getting everything set up in Shinjuku. After all, she had always said she loved Shinjuku and she spent a year and a half there after high school..." A sharp tooth drug down the flesh of my jugular vein.

"I-Izaya... stop. Get away from me!" For a moment, I wondered if he really had the time to be here reminding me of who he thinks I belong to. But he had told me before that he would always have the time for me.

"Tatsuko, you've upset me." His hand pressed mine into the counter and I let out a weak whimper, praying that he would let go. After a moment, he pulled back and began to laugh. But he wasn't just laughing, he was cackling as if he had just heard the funniest thing on earth. He was standing at a distance now, mahogany eyes focused solely on me. "Don't think this is the last you'll be seeing of me, I plan on sticking around for a little while." Izaya's eyes darkened a bit. "And you are going to be staying with me."

I gave him a very cold glare. "I will be in Shinjuku by tomorrow night! I left this damn city because a year ago you made it hell, and after a year of recovering I decided I could return to see my friends... but no... you just have to make my life and everything in it a hellish nightmare!"

Shooting up his hands, he shook his head. "You look at it that way... but if you think about it, without me no would really take care of you would they?" A sick smirk took his lips. "Unless of course... you were going to go visit your father." Before I could say anything, he blew me a kiss, which I dodged.

"Get out." I would've said more, but when I dodged the kiss he blew, I was caught in his arms and his lips actually met mine, taking them in an all too familiar sort of kiss.

"Toodles~" With a singsong goodbye, he walked out of the room and was gone before I could even really think over things.

Not even two seconds after he was out the door, I was on my knees in tears. There is something you have to understand about me. I had a childhood that some would describe as horrific. Shizuo literally saved my life more times than I could ever count. I was abused until the age of seventeen. And when I say abused, you can go ahead and think of the most terrifying horror stories you want; because those are probably very close. Thanks to Shinra and his father, I don't have scars all over my body and I didn't die many times due to open injuries and broken bones. To understand my story, and understand why the information broker thinks he owns me, you have to go back to the beginning.

"_What kind of person beats up a six year old girl?" Shizuo sounded mad as he looked down at me. Of course, my vision was blurry and my hearing came and went. I remember getting layed down on a cold table and then a needle was pushed into my wrist. Shizuo was pushed from the room and then everything went black. _

_When I woke up I was patched up, my arm in a sling, my snapped back into place and bandages all over my body. I heard Shinra's father say something about some of the injeries looking to be days or weeks old and that's when I interrupted. _

"_I fall down a lot." I knew my voice wasn't convincing but a six year old girl doesn't know what to do when in a situation this grim. "And there is a gang of boys down the street who hit me a lot.."_

It wasn't obvious to me then, but as I look back I can see that Shinra's father knew, and he didn't do anything to stop it. Sometimes, I wonder if I had told Shizuo, or if I had told Celty sooner, if I wouldn't be the mess I am now.

_Days passed ad things didn't change, I stayed the same, always with a fresh injury or two and always mouthing off and fighting to get things my way, as if I had never had anything I wanted. Shizuo was anbry each time he saw me, and I always told im that I fell, or something like that. When I cried and insisted it was the truth, all he could do was believe me. _

_But, one day, I was walking home from Shizuo's, I was late and I had run out the door so fast that even Shinra was shocked. I left one of my shoes in the yard because I was too afraid to go back and get it and be any later. When I got in front of my house, I could hear my father yelling and my mother yelling right back. My younger sister was away at a friend's house where I had sent her to go play and she had been spending most of her time there. She was a year younger than me and she had never seen my parents fight or beat each other or me... and most importantly, my father had never touched her the way he touched me. _

"_TATSUKO!" There was a scream from the house as I heard the crashing of glass and then the door was swung open to show my father in rage. Behind him was what looked like my mother on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. _

"_D-Daddy!" I ran to the door and tried to get to my mother, but before I could, my psychotic father fell to his knees and began to sob. I couldn't understand a word he said, I just knew that he was upset that my mother was hurt._

My mother died that night, and my sister died two years later. When I think about it, if I hadn't been friends with Shizuo than I probably would've commit suicide at a young age. And if it were for the fact that I had been scared in the first place, I probably would've never befriended the scary boy who almost killed between three times his size.

Brushing the tears from my eyes, she pulled myself together and reached for my phone. There were three people I had on speed dial, and right now, I needed number three.

"Hello!" A happy sounding male voice answered.

"Sh-Shinra." I knew that I must have sounded pathetic, but I had to talk to him.

I talked with him for hours about Izaya and my father, and all of the things that were running through my head. Shinra was the one who suggested that I become a psychologist. And if things had gone as planned, than I would be one right now, but things didn't go as planned. My high school years were my darkest and Izaya himself holds my biggest secret... the fact that I was pregnant with my father's child at the age of sixteen.

_My eyes were fixed on the result of the test within my hands. I couldn't handle this... I had enough to deal with and then I found out that my father had really screwed up this time. I didn't have any self-value, I wasn't anything special and I wasn't beautiful. How could a person be beautiful if she was just a used up toy that her father wouldn't let go of? _

_I didn't tell a soul of my pregnancy, and as I started to get sick, Shizuo started to get worried. My seventeenth birthday was coming up, and I didn't know it yet but that was going to be a day that I would never forget. _

_I wore a white dress that night, and my body hadn't shown any physical changes yet so I felt like I looked okay when I looked in the mirror and put up my black hair. My father was visible in the mirror and he accused me of so many things when he looked at me getting ready to go see Shizuo and my friends. _

_By the time I was out of the house, it had been two hours fast the party was supposed to be over, and I was going to be early if I had left when I planned to. On the floor in the front room of my home, was my father passed out and bleeding, and he was certainly an ugly sight. My dress was now tattered and blood stained it, both mine and his. With my blurry vision I could see that someone was holding me and carrying me somewhere, but to this day I don't know if it was Izaya or a police officer. _

"_Miss Tatsuko Miyanomo, we're so sorry... but, you've lost your baby." The nurse's voice and the beeping of the machines around me alerted me, but my eyes were only slightly open. _

"_M-My baby?" I felt angry, and sad, and hurt and relieved but my heart was grieving and my mind was racing. _

"_Your boyfriend brought you in and you were in awful shape, luckily we were able to save you. But... your child has been lost."_

_It was all fuzzy, groggy and when I turned my head to the left I could see a hand on mine. "Shizuo?" The sound of my voice was so weak I could hardly hear myself._

"_No"_

_Tears began to fall from my eyes and I yanked my hand away, looking to the nurse and yelling as loudly as I could. "Get him out! I don't want him here!"_

_In all the commotion, I can only remember the rage and the mix of unbearably strong emotions before I blacked out again._

"Tatsuko, get some sleep." Shinra's voice was sweet, trying to keep her calm. "I will have Celty come and get you tomorrow morning and you can spend the day over here with me. I don't think it best that you go to Shinjuku, but, please get some rest and we can talk when you are more level headed."

"Okay." I muttered a single word before hanging up and getting off of my knees.


	2. Words Like Violence, Break The Silence

**Author's note: Okay... sorry... short chapter is short. I'm working on updating the other stories and it's getting very... very annoying. Anyway, I will have chapter three up soon. Go read s/9454515/1/I-d-Rather-Make-Mistakes-than-Nothing- at-All it's about one of the OC's in this little mess I call Enjoy the Silence. **

Chapter two: Words Like Violence Break The Silence

For most of the day thus far I had been staring at the ceiling at Shinra's while he had patients and Celty went off to do jobs. At the moment, I was laying on the couch with my head in Shinra's lap while he talked about the jobs that Celty had been doing lately.

"She did a job the night before last that really upset her." Shinra was playing with my hair as I looked up at him. "It was another one of those transporting jobs... one for Izaya."

I sat up fast, wincing as my hair got yanked a bit from Shinra's grasp on it. "For Izaya?"

"Yeah," The doctor looked at me as I got up and began getting dressed in an actual shirt as opposed to the cropped tank top I had been wearing.

"Why did you tell me that?" Pulling a shirt over my head, I ran towards the door and adjusted my tall socks. "Why did you have to remind me that he still has my stuff?"

Not waiting for an answer, I grabbed my purse and walked out of the house. The sun was bright and it made my eyes squint a little bit, but I just shook my head and started to walk. I pulled my phone out of my purse and opened it, going through my contacts slowly.

The streets were crowded and as I walked, and the sound of the crossing train was a familiar ringing, one that made me feel at peace. I didn't have to worry, because this was my Ikebukuro... this was the place that I loved and I grew up. Yeah, I'd rather be in Shinjuku, but something about Bukuro brought me peace of mind.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," Arms encircled my waist and I was pulled into a warm body. "I have someone to meet and I was hoping you'd accompany me."

"Give me my stuff back." My tone was flat.

"Ssh be quiet!" Excited was raised in Izaya's voice as we saw two highschoolers walk by, one of them I recognized rather quickly.

"Masaomi? What are you" His hand covered my mouth and he sighed.

"Why don't you listen when I tell you to be quiet?" Moving his hand away, he grabbed mine and began pulling me over towards the boys who were looking over the edge of a wall.

"Gotta love a guy who goes for the classics!" Masaomi sounded happy, and it somewhat hurt because I couldn't tell if it was true or not.

"Bullies huh?" Izaya tugged me over to stand beside him as he brought the attention to himself. "You want to save the day don't you?"

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking, so I decided to look at the dark haired boy. I'd never seen him before, but I figured that Izaya had plans on introductions already. Izaya let go of her hand and walked over to the sputtering highschooler, putting an arm around him, and then leading him into the whole mess and pushing him forward.

"It's been awhile... Masaomi." I spoke lightly, but I was ignored and so I stepped forward some.

"Bullying people is lame.~" With a voice as singsong as ever, Izaya walked into the mess of teens. "It's pathetic really."

"Izaya..." I tried to break up the mess, but was cut off by one of the stupid girls.

"What are you like fourty? You and you're girlfriend should just like butt out." The snotty tone of her voice made me want to throw a knife at her voice box... but I didn't.

"Listen." Calm and collected, Izaya had a smile on his lips as he spoke. "It's not my fault if you lovely ladies get pummeled to death and die. I could knock your teeth down your throat... or you could bag on my age when I'm really just twenty-three."

"Izaya..." I tried to interject again, but this time I was pulled over to him and held by my wrist.

"You see, I don't really care. You are all in a class so far beneath me that it doesn't even matter." The confusion on the girls' faces made him look wickedly happy, "Human beings are weak things, but, beating up chicks isn't really my schich." He twirled me under his arm and then pushed me to the side a bit. In a second, the ringleader's purse was cut and her phone was in Izaya's hand. "So the next best thing... would be to take your precious cellphone..." He dropped the pink flip phone to the ground and let it fall with a clatter. "And smash it."

Before there was much time to react, he began to laugh loudly and stomp on it. Each time he smashed the plastic, he laughed louder and grinned more. I hadn't seen him this happy in a while... and I didn't like it. The elation on his face was upsetting to my stomach.

Stopping mid stomp, his laughing came to an abrupt end. "And now I'm bored." A smile returned to his lips. "I guess that's enough cellphone smashing for one day!"

The girl's looked very distressed and they called for the gangster like idiot who was with them.

"You're goin doooown foo!" The big guy was wearing a yellow hoodie and grabbing his crotch. I was amused by his stupidity but disgusted by the fact that he had obviously been doing things to himself in his pockets this whole time...

"Violence?~ How scary!~" I didn't think I had ever heard him so sarcastic before.

"You mutha!" The kid lunged at him and Izaya threw his hands up, spinning out of the way.

"Woah! You're too tough for me~" I could tell he was on the verge of laughing. No one but me had noticed his knife slip out and cut along the top of the guys head, soon making his hair blow right off.

There was a lot of yelling and commotion and then the three girls and the boy with them were gone.

Izaya chuckled and pulled me close to him, before speaking rather darkly. "They didn't even know it was coming..."

The three teenagers left looked at him in confusion and then we all walked out of the alleyway. We were at a corner and Izaya pulled me to sit beside him on a random motorbike as he looked at the two boys and the girl between them.

"Maaan, that was truly impressive." He smirked. "Trying to save the oppressed girl from the bullies..~" His arm was wrapped around me and he had me nearly in his lap. As his eyes moved to Masaomi, I could feel the cold set it. "So Masaomi, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." His brown eyes looked between Izaya and me, as if we were going to do something horrible.

"That's a Reira academy uniform, well done on getting in." As Izaya spoke, I drove my elbow into his side, making him grunt a bit. "Memories?~" He teased with a nip to my ear.

"Eh thanks.." Upset, disgusted... I didn't know how to peg Masaomi's voice in that moment. "I didn't expect to see you Izaya, you're normally not in Ikebukuro."

I dug my elbow into Izaya's side again and then the dark haired boy spoke. "So this is the Izaya Orihara I'm absolutely not to piss off!"

If I could... I would've dug my elbow into the kid's side at that moment. He had no idea the happiness that he had just given Izaya by saying that out loud and in such a tone.

"Sorry!" Masaomi was on it fast. "This guy here is just a friend."

I was pulled to my feet as Izaya got to his. "I am, Izaya Orihara, and this is my girlfriend Tatsuko Nakura."

The teen bowed respectfully, and he seemed super shy. "I-I'm Mikato Ryugamine."

"Sounds like the name of an air conditioner." Izaya stated blandly.

"So, what brings you here, Izaya?" Masaomi asked, still clearly on edge.

"I came here to see someone..." He looked to Mikato. "And now I have."

It was silent for a moment and then I heard a crack and then pain shot through me as I skid along the pavement, Izaya on top of me.

"Sh-shit." Wincing, I tried to move my arm, but it had been broken from the pressure of it holding the weight of me and the info broker.

"Well, well, what's up, Izaya?" Shizuo's voice made me look up fast.

"What the hell are you doing in Bukuro! This is my turf damnit!" Kano was beside him, or at least that's what it looked and sounded like.

"I told you... never to step foot in Ikebukuro again..." Shizuo sounded so pissed and I wanted badly to tell him I was here, but I was mostly smashed and couldn't. "Do you remember that Izaya... don't cha?"

I felt the weight move off of me and then I was pulled up by my broken arm making her whimper in pain. "Sh-Shizuo... stop... fucking... throwing shit!" My eyes glared and he for a moment had remorse in his... until Izaya spoke that is.

"Shizu-chan, last I checked you had a gig working over by the west gate." Pulling me to cover half of him, he grinned.

"Got fired ages ago" A smirk was on Shizuo's lips and hanging from his arm was Kanoki. "And I'm pretty sure I've told you not to call me that. My name is Shizuo Hewajima, try to get it right."

"Shizuo, calm down... he's leaving I'm sure he is." Kanoki pulled on his arm a bit and shot me an apologetic look.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, so I pinned you for something you didn't do, no need to get so mad."

"I'm not mad... I just wanna beat the shit out of you." A grin on Shizuo's lips was unsettling in my stomach and the pain in my arm was only getting worse.

"You know the problem with you Shizu-chan, is you can't be swayed by reason," Izaya got a bigger grin on his lips and he pulled me against him. "Really bad~" The sound of his knife flicking open made me cringe. "Now let me go."

Soon, we were surrounded by gangsters that were yelling shit and being generally annoying. When they began to talk about and to Shizuo, Izaya lowered his knife and nipped at my ear lightly. "Did he hurt you?" He whispered, while running one hand along broken bone, making me whimper weakly.

"Y-yes." My eyes were teary, but I knew that he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the fighting that had broken out. One of the idiots had attacked Shizuo and now there was a bloody battle.

"Well, have fun!~" Izaya called before turning and starting to run, tugging me along by my arm... the broken one.

"I-Izaya!" Tears fogged my vision and I was close to passing out from the sheer pain of him roughly handling my broken limb. "Pl-please take me to Shinra... i-it hurts."

He stopped once we were far enough away from the whole mess and then picked me up in his arms, holding me as he walked. The pain in my arm was enough to make me want to scream, but I had enough self control to just let him carry me. I knew he was taking me to Shinra's and that meant that I was going to be sedated and cleaned up, both of those sounded really wonderful at the moment.


End file.
